Team 7: Legends Reborn
by ThatTypeOfGuy
Summary: They had asked for a C-rank, his cute little Genin, but were they ready? In a fantasy world where they didn't argue, could work together as a team, or maybe just tolerate each other, he might have said yes. This, however, was reality and he be damned if he took them on a C-rank before then. - How would not taking the fated C-rank to Wave affect Team 7?


**\- What It Means –**

* * *

_Summary: They had asked for a C-rank, his cute little Genin, but were they ready? In a fantasy world where they didn't argue, could work together as a team, or maybe just tolerate each other, he might have said yes. This, however, was reality and he be damned if he took them on a C-rank before then. - How would not taking the fated C-rank to Wave affect Team 7?_

* * *

"You want a C-rank, Team 7?"

The childish and jovial smile of the aged Hokage had disappeared, wiped clean and replaced by a stern and unwavering gaze. His hands were now laced beneath his chin as he stared them down.

They stared back, their previous zeal forgotten. Did they really want this? Were _they _capable? A C-rank mission was only allocated to an experienced Genin team or a Chunin team.

"T-totally!" Naruto wavered, a panicked glance flickering to Sasuke first, then Sakura and Kakashi. "We can do this, right, guys?"

There was a moment of silence, its hollow embrace speaking volumes of nothingness. Sakura looked away from Naruto's questioning gaze first, then Kakashi as he switched back to his book. Sasuke held it the longest, eyes hardened in a steely glare.

"We can do it." Sasuke replied, his solemn promise echoing through the halls. His cocky smile falling back into place, "Well, I can if the Dobe fails."

It was a surprise to say the least, Kakashi even looked up from his book, his lone eye questioning Sasuke. It searched his very being looking for things that no-one else could see. It saw more than what most imagined.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted, his high-pitch voice back to its normal, aggressive self. "I can do anything you can, Teme! Believe it!" He raised a challenging fist, daring anybody to defy him.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, a playful and cocky smile playing across his lips, the one that always pissed Naruto off. "Whatever you say."

"Why you..."

Naruto looked ready to murder Sasuke, but Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, Naruto." His lone eye stared into Naruto's, freezing him

The Hokage, his unwavering gaze never having left Team 7 continued to watch their every move. He was judging them, wanting to see something within them, whether it was negative or positive. This time his sight shifted to Kakashi.

"What do you have to say as their Sensei, kakashi? Are they ready?"

The Jounin continued to hold his Genins' questioning gaze, each asking him the same question. What _did _he think of their progression? Were they worthy or not?

For months they had trained to work together, their very formations, patterns, fighting styles and techniques had been broken apart and reformed to allow them to operate better as a unit. They were a team, a dysfunctional one, but one nonetheless.

But was it enough...

Kakashi looked at each of them, through each of them. He saw what they had been, what they were, what they could be. He saw Sasuke's cocky and arrogant disposition, but also the hurt and desperate cry for companionship. In Sakura he saw caring and deep compassion, but an unwillingness to commit herself. And then there was Naruto... he was as plain and easy to read as a book.

"Are they ready?" he asked out loud, now looking at the whole of his team, each looking up to him.

Could he answer that question? He so desperately wanted to say yes, wanted to give them their chance. They had been working hard, diligently – even Sakura. But were they ready for the Shinobi world?

His past flashed before his eyes, a childhood of war and death. His team had been prodigious, even Obito to a lesser level, but _they _had died. He had even been a Jounin and they had had Minato-sensei there to protect them.

Team 7 were nowhere near as good as them, their teamwork lacking just as much as their personal skill was. They had no ranged capabilities, no medic, no skilled tai- or nin-jutsu practitioner. Team 7 had an arrogant and cocky 'prodigy', an overzealous Jinchuuriki and a weak genius.

But they were getting better. They were training hard, working together more and more. They would eventually be as good as his team was, they had the potential, they just needed a push.

But was this the push they needed to get stronger, or a fast track to a short career and life?

Hours passed in his mind as he weighed it all up, his analytical side fighting tooth and nail with his compassionate side. One for, the other against. One naïve and the other forged in years of bloodshed and war.

Seconds passed in the real world, his decision was made. His book was lowered into his pouch, his gaze sweeping once more over his Genin.

"I'm sorry," he started, and truly, he was.

Naruto looked away suddenly, but Kakashi saw the look of pure betrayal on his face and the tears stinging his eyes. Sasuke gritted his teeth, fist clenching in anger as he too looked away. Sakura held his gaze, her frightened eyes somewhat relieved but equally betrayed.

The last one did it for him, as he too looked away. Instead he looked to the Hokage who looked sad but also understanding, his reasurring smile giving Kakashi some hope that he had made the right choice.

"They're not ready yet."

There. He said it. Now they'd hate him for it, but at least it wouldn't put their lives at risk.

* * *

"Fill me up, barkeep."

The bartender grunted in reply. He picked Kakashi's glass up, his white towel quickly cleaning it before he topped it up. The white liquor filled the glass to the brim, the heavy spirit giving off a noxious and intoxicating scent.

He picked it up, eyeing it as he swirled the liquid around the small glass. A second later he lifted it to his lips and threw his head back as he downed the whole glass. The drink burned his throat and did little little to solve his woes.

"Another."

The barkeep didn't hesitate to fill it, it was more money for him, but shook his head sadly. "You won't find what you are looking for at the bottom of a glass, Hatake-san."

"I'm looking for a beer mat," he quipped, but his heart wasn't with it.

He had betrayed his Genin, he knew it. They were ready for a C-rank, but he had let his own past decide for him. But they weren't Rin or Obito, and they weren't at war. He had been unfair.

The trouble was, he didn't know how to fix it. He had betrayed them as their Sensei. He could easily give them a C-rank, but he couldn't fix the breach he had made in their trust. He could teach them a cool technique each, but it would be a hollow apology and they would know it.

What was worse was he was a hypocrite. He preached and preached about always trusting in your team-mates, but he had failed to trust his own Genin. He had failed them, himself, and his own teachings.

He downed the drink again, the sensation no better than the last time. But soon he'd bee too drunk to care. So he ordered another.

"You look like shit, Kakashi."

It was Asuma. And he was with Kurenai. He didn't even need to look. It seemed he was still able to sense some things, not yet completely wrecked by the constant abuse of his liver with an absurd amount of alcohol.

"Yupp, but tomorrow I will look fine. You, however, will still look like shit, Asuma. Sleep wont cure that."

Kurenai snorted, chuckling softly as she pulled up a seat next to Kakashi. "Still sober enough to joke around, I see."

"I'll never be too drunk to make fun of Asuma – it's too easy."

Asuma just sighed tiredly. "Ass." He pulled up a seat as well.

Kurenai ordered herself a drink, as did Asuma. They sat for a while each of them taking small sips from their drinks. The silence wasn't to last though, Asuma finally growing bored.

The Jounin pulled out a pack of cigarettes and proffered one to Kakashi. "Want one?"

He took one, the white stick just another vice to indulge in. Maybe he'd get lucky and it'd kill him before he had to deal with his upset Genin.

Asuma lit his own before lighting Kakashi's. He scratched his beard, a habit of his whenever he was thinking. "So, what's wrong? You haven't been this drunk since you got kicked out of Anbu."

He wondered if he should tell them for a moment, wondered if they would even understand. But he decided to throw caution to the wind and told them what had happened. What he had done. How he had betrayed them.

They didn't say anything, just listened quietly and patiently. Each drinking away as he told them. They didn't react to a single thing he said, but he saw it in their eyes. They pitied him.

It was the same as always. Any time his past came up he saw the look of pity, the softening in their gaze and sad smile. He hated it, but had grown used to it. Maybe he deserved their pity.

He finished his short tale, but both of his comrades were deep in thought. Kurenai looking off into nothingness, her eyes locked locked on the distant and nostalgic past. Asuma just scratched his beard deep in thought, every now and then taking a long drag on his cigarette.

"For a genius you're pretty dense, Kakashi."

That was it? That was all he had to say. Well, what did he expect. It wasn't like they could offer any advice on something they couldn't understand. Especially when they had such perfectly functioning teams.

It was a bitter thought but he sometimes wished he was a lucky as them, to get a decently functioning team with some history together. One had the Ino-Shika-Cho formation and the other had the Three Great Sensors, whilst he got a misfit bunch of odd ends.

No... No, it wasn't their fault. He shouldn't blame them. He was the one who... he betrayed them.

He sighed in resignation, quickly throwing back the rest of his drink. "And why's that, Asuma? Enlighten me," he asked bitterly.

Kurenai huffed in annoyance. "Don't get angry with him, Hatake. He _is_ right."

He just rolled his eyes, lifting the cigarette to his lips as he took a long drag. Maybe he should just go home rather than deal with them. It would be easier.

"I tell you what, Kakashi." Asuma said, swivelling round in his stall to look at him. "I'll tell you how to fix this if you do me and Kurenai a favour. Deal?"

The victorious smile that Asuma sprouted told him it was a bad idea, but at this point he didn't care. His current situation couldn't get much worse in his opinion. In for a ryo and all that jazz.

"Fine, just tell me."

"Well, we'll call in our favour when we want it. In exchange we tell you how to fix this. That sound good?"

His hand cupped his face as he sighed tiredly. Why did shit always happen to him? "Fine, just tell me."

Kurenai and Asuma looked at each other, both sharing a victorious smile. After a moment they turned back to him. "Tell them."

He stared at the for a moment, one hand still cupping his cheek as he looked through his fingers at them. He did nor said anything, the only movement and sound coming from the other patrons of the bar.

"Tell them _what_?" he bit out scathingly.

Kurenai sighed tiredly, muttering something about men and not being able to admit to failure. She picked up her drink and downed it quickly before glaring at him. "Tell them the _truth_ behind why you said no, not some bullshit about their capabilities or skills. Be honest, apologise for failing them, then tell them to get their ass in gear if they want to prove they're ready to you!"

"But-" he tried to say something, but he was stopped straight away.

"No buts, Hatake." Kurenai growled, her eyes daring him to challenge her. He didn't feel up to the task, backing down and taking a sudden interest in his glass. "You have avoided telling people the truth all your life and it has only ever ended in failure."

He winced at that, painful memories flashing through his mind a thousand times too many. He had lied to himself as a child, ending in Obito's death. He had lied to Rin about how he felt, pushing her away and causing her death. Then there was even Minato-sensei...

Maybe he was just a failure and his teachings would just lead to a short life for his team. Maybe it was best if they got a new, less damaged Sensei. He just wouldn't-

Kurenai wrapped her arm around his shoulder, pulling his head into her chest. His lone eye wondered up to see her smiling down at him sadly.

"You're not a failure, Kakashi." Her soft voice drifted down to him, gently easing him from his pain. "I'm just saying that hiding the truth from those you care about is never a good thing, especially those who trust you so much."

Trying to let others in, it had never been his strongest forte. If anything it was his worst. Every-time someone got close to him they died and he just couldn't handle that pain. He was weak, selfish and unreliable.

Suddenly an image of a effervescent Naruto flickered through his mind, the excited teen smiling and laughing and bubbling away. His proud smile held all the joy in the world, his blue eyes explaining away all that was bad and taking in all the good.

_You're the best, Kashi-sensei – ttebayo_

Sasuke looked at him with a strangely shocked look, moments ago he had praised him for growing so well and becoming a shinobi he could be proud of. His shock turning into a cocky grin, hands in his pockets, head held high.

_I had a good teacher. I suppose the dobe pushed me, too, though only a little._

Her green eyes shook with tears as she looked up to him, trembling hands wiping away the tears as her frown turned to a smile. Apparently his advice on love taking time easing her worries. Her soft green eyes thanked him, her lips forming a cheerful smile, grateful to him.

_Thanks, Sensei. For being there..._

Gai smiled at him, teeth shining brighter than sun, just like his exuberance – his Fire of Youth. The green-clad man put his hand on his shoulder before they went into a battle heavily out-numbered.

_I'm glad to have you at my side, Kakashi._

Minato-sensei, Rin and Obito all stood together. They waited at the end of a road, each looking straight at him. Rin stood hands clasped, that beautiful smile on her lips, Obito stood next to her, cocky smile and arms crossed. Minato-sensei stood behind them, smiling, hands resting on his students shoulders.

_You're a proud Jounin of Konoha, Kakashi. But more than that, I'm your proud Sensei. _

_I love you, Kakashi._

_Your my best friend and rival, Teme!_

And suddenly the memories eased him. They cleared his mind, soothed his worries, embraced him. He wasn't alone and he wasn't a...

_You're not a failure, Kakashi. _

Kurenai's soft reassurance reverberated through his head. She had faith in him, she trusted him.

She.. she was right. He wasn't a failure and he'd be damned if he started acting like one! He had his Genin to think about now, after all. He couldn't just act selfishly anymore.

His smile traced itself through his mask. Kurenai must have felt it.

"Feeling better, Hatake?"

His smile grew. "Yes, but your boyfriend seems to be getting jealous – I'm getting more action than him."

Asuma growled, "Kakashi..."

Kurenai beat him to it, looking down at Kakashi as she held him to her breast, a terrifying and vicious growl coming from her as she raised her fist. Her eyes smouldered with the fury of a thousand sounds, lips bent back into a snarl.

_Boy, she's pissed. Totally worth it, th-_

* * *

Kakashi held a screwed up roll of tissue to his nose, the bleeding appendage throbbing like a second heart-beat. Kurenai really knew how to put her body behind a punch.

Despite himself though, he smiled. Everything around him shone a little brighter, strangers smiled at him as they passed, the few birds still out sang as the passed by. Everything seemed better, smoother, more lively.

It was like all the grey and black had drained from the world, leaving nothing but purer, brighter colours in its wake. Even the weight he had been carrying on his shoulders for too many years felt a little lighter, the shackles on his heart loosening and allowing him freedom to just breath.

"Ah," he sighed, air rushing from him as he took a deep breath.

He felt... good. For the first time in years he felt better than okay and it was amazing. Now, he had to explain himself to his Genin, but he was actually looking forward to it.

He was like a child, giddy to share the truth of a long held secret.

Twenty minutes ago he had sent off three messengers, each with a target: Sasuke, Sakura or Naruto. The messengers had told them to meet him at Training Ground Seven in ten minutes. He was going to explain things there and set off to a brighter, better future as a team.

As it was he was already ten minutes late, but he didn't care. He was in too much of a good mood to care. Instead he just smiled and walked leisurely towards his team.

He wondered how they would react, but he could already guess. They'd be determined – determined to get stronger and too prove themselves.

And it made him proud.

_I wonder if this is how you felt, Sensei? _

The thought of his always smiling Sensei entered his mind, his simple yet endearing smile just like his son's. He had never understood why the blond was so happy, but now he thought he did, if only a little.

_It's an amazing feeling, pride. _

* * *

Sitting up in the tree Kakashi looked down at his students, the leaves and branches not hindering his view too much but hiding him from his Genin fairly well. He had been watching them for a few minutes, but they had just waited patiently... quietly.

He grimaced. They had taken it that badly, huh? What a fool he had been. He should have known, but a small part of him couldn't help but to hope to see a laughing Naruto, a cocky Sasuke and swooning Sakura.

A tired sigh tore from his lips, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura looking straight at him. Sasuke glared, Sakura looked away in shame, Naruto just... stared. It was unnerving.

Knowing that they knew he was here, he decided to come out of hiding. A small jump took him from the shaking tree, birds that had been sleeping flying away in surprise. He landed gracefully, crouching slightly as he took the force out of the fall.

He had landed right in-front of them. They each looked at him. He looked back. And he waited, waited for what he knew was to come. That one simple question. It would only be so long before Naruto grew impatient...

"Why?"

Surprisingly, it wasn't Naruto. It seemed like the others were surprised as well as they turned to look at Sakura, her trembling hands and teary eyes making his heart stop. She had forced so much into the question, so much raw emotion, he hadn't even realised how much this affected her. He thought she cared the least.

"Is it..." she stopped to wipe away a tear. "Is it because of me? Am I the reason you wouldn't let us go on a harder mission?"

He reeled as if he had been struck, his head ringing as if a blow had actually landed. She couldn't have thought _she _was to blame, could she? She couldn't possibly have...

But she continued. "Because I'm so weak, because I'm dragging them down? Am I..." She was crying now, her eyes closed as she desperately tried to swipe away the tears. "Am I a failure?"

_Failure..._

The word echoed through his head as he stared at her, lone grey eye wide with shock and terror as he and the other two watched the pink haired girl break down. He lifted a trembling hand, trying to stop her. But he couldn't move, he couldn't even breath!

_How could she think... Sakura, I..._

Naruto was the first to speak, a fake smile working its way to his lips as he looked at her in shock. "N-ne, Sak-" he swallowed a lump in his throat, trying to stop his trembling voice. "Sakura-chan, how can you think that? You're not... I'm the Dobe, ttebayo!"

Even Sasuke tried to help, his mouth opening and closing wordlessly a few times before he eventually mustered something."Y-yeah, what the Dobe said. Its probably his fault." He tried to smile cockily, challenging Naruto.

The blond looked at him realising what he was trying to do. He smiled back, raising his fist in defiance. "Who you calling a Dobe, Teme? I'll kick your-"

"Stop it!"

They all turned to Sakura again, her scream echoing through the lonely woods as she collapsed to her knees. Her tears fell quicker now, chest heaving in and out, her small hands covering her usually cheerful green eyes.

Then she looked at them again, tears making a mountain of her face and running like rives down its slopes. Her hands fell to her legs as she clasped her skirt tightly, nails digging into her palm.

"I know..." she looked down at the ground, tears dropping from her chin, her voice falling to a hollow whisper. "I know I'm the weakest. Even I've noticed how much stronger Naruto is. Sasuke was always strong, but he's getting stronger – and Naruto's catching up to him. You're both getting strong, so much stronger, yet I'm stagnating, standing still."

She looked away from them, tears splashing splashing out across the grass, moonlight shimmering in their reflection. She was too ashamed to look at them as she cried more, too ashamed of her weakness.

He felt her jump in shock as he fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her head into his chest as she tried to pull away. She let go of her shock as she realised who it was, instead leaning her head into him, her arms balling themselves up as she leaned into him.

Kakashi felt her let it all out, her tears now coming with heart-wrenching sobs and heavy erratic breaths as her lungs heaved against his chest. She constantly mumbled out apologies in-between choked sobs, but he just sat there and stroked her hair.

_What have I done? _He thought bitterly. This is what he got for lying, just as Kurenai had said. He should have been honest to them, but instead he had caused this failure.

But not anymore. He had enough failures in his life, but this one he would correct. It was time he told the truth.

He fostered a sad smile, his hand gently caressed his students head as he tried to ease her woes. "I'm sorry, Sakura. I'm so very sorry for making you believe that, but it's not true. I'm not ashamed of you, I'm _proud _of you."

He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her away, forcing her to look him in the eye as he smiled at her.

"I have watched you turn from an obnoxiously loud fangirl into a bright, intelligent and resourceful Shinobi." And he meant it, words coming from him with steely resolve, hands clenching with the force and wait of his truth. "You are weak, but your determination to get better is obvious to us all! You will get stronger, Sakura, you have far greater potential than any other Kunoichi I have ever seen."

Slowly he stood up, pulling Sakura up with him. She wiped away her now slowing tears as she listened to him. Sasuke and Naruto listened too, wondering what he was going to say next.

Kakashi looked her in the eyes, his words bleeding with the sincerity of truth he had lacked all these years. "Sakura, don't give up now. You will get stronger, you, Sasuke and Naruto. I intend to drag your potential out of you kicking and screaming." He smiled ruefully. " I will turn you into the strongest Kunoichi this village has to offer."

He watched as she wiped away her tears, revealing her bloodshot but dry eyes and blossoming smile. Colour seemed to erupt from her, that simple smile melting away at the edges of gloom and anguish.

_It's amazing what the truth can do,_ he thought, smiling.

"Yeah, Kashi-sensei is right, you're pretty amazing, Sakura-chan." Naruto said, slapping her on the back, a broad smile coming naturally to him as his cheerfulness lit up the night. "Tell her she's amazing, Sasuke!"

Sasuke nearly jumped out of his skin as he snapped to look at Naruto, his eyes glaring furiously at him. Kakashi almost laughed as the blond dropped Sasuke into it. Instead he settled for a smile.

The Uchiha looked at Sakura, the girl looking to him with a teary yet hopeful smile. Sasuke just sighed in defeat. "I... I guess you're pretty good," he relented.

"See, even Teme agrees you're pretty!" Naruto laughed as he smiled at her, blue eyes gleaming like oceans of joy.

Shocked, the Uchiha heir snapped back to Naruto, eyes wide and mortified. "I said 'pretty good', you jackass!" he growled.

Naruto just stuck his tongue out and laughed. "Sasuke loves Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke lost it and charged Naruto with a scream, throwing off punch after punch, but the blond just dodged them and continued to taunt him, smiling and laughing all the while.

"Sasuke and Sakura-chan sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G~"

"I'll kill you!"

He just watched. Naruto and Sasuke, they were trying to cheer Sakura up, messing around. They really had grown as a team, as friends, even. And Sakura, too, as she watched and laughed, giggling as they fought.

Kakashi just watched though, smiling as he realised just had much his students had grown as shinobi and people. They were growing up right in-front of his eyes and he was so very proud of them.

Sakura's giggling turned into fits of howling laughter as she watched them tumble to the floor, kicking and punching all the way. They both stopped when they heard her laughing without a care, both stunned as she laughed in the moonlight, the pale silver glow lighting her smile up.

They both got up smiling, helping each other up. Sakura took her chance and leaped at them, arms swinging round them as she pulled them into her. She held them for all she was worth as she laughed away, both too shocked too move or speak as she deepened the hug.

"Thank you," she said between laughs, "both of you."

Naruto's shocked features softened, as did Sasuke's, and they both hugged her back, holding her as she held them. They all smiled, Naruto and Sasuke now chuckling at Sakura who could no longer stop laughing.

"No problem, Sakura-chan, you're a team-mate and a friend!" Naruto declared, smiling brilliantly. "Aint that right, Sasuke, or do you like her more than that, Teme?"

Sasuke growled at Naruto, but small smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he looked at Sakura's hopeful green eyes. "I guess we're... friends." he admitted.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock and she crushed them both with one more bone-crushing hug. "Thank you. You're both my friends as well."

Kakashi just smiled. They had come so far. So incredibly far. They were no longer squabbling rivals and enemies, but joking friends. Maybe he hadn't failed at teaching them, they were growing into such a good team.

He watched as they all stumbled back over to him, smiling and laughing as they threw barbs and jokes at one another, the depressing mood relieved with a lighter ambience of jovial laughter. Even Sasuke seemed happy.

"So, even the loner Sasuke can make friends, what a surprise. I always knew you had a soft side, Sasuke-chan." He smiled as he watched the Uchiha look away in embarrassment.

Looking at his newly realised team, he couldn't help but feel the soft flutter of his heart, the weightlessness of his soul. He had come to a realisation, the moonlight revealing an ocean of darkness that had once clouded him

_I understand now, Sensei. _A smile graced his lips, his heart pounded in his ears, his adrenalin pumping through him as he charged at his students. _I finally understand what it means... to be a Sensei._

Team 7 was his squad and he'd be damned if they didn't become the best. The Elemental Nations had best watch out, because he was about to make some new legends.

And in that moment, he felt it. His and their lives would be forever changed. For better or worse he did not know, but he would be there to make them better, to keep them safe, and to guide them along their path of greatness.

He smiled. And era had ended, Team 7's was coming.

* * *

Chapter 1: Complete.

This will be a multi-chapter arc, the arc itself being called What It Means. It will focus on Team 7 coming together to understand what it truly means to be a Team, to be friends, to rely on one another with their lives. There will be some action, some personal growth and at the end a mission.

But this is the beginning, and nothing should start at its pinnacle, so I will work steadily towards goals, not just implement sudden power boosts or god-like feats. So don't expect that. Expect a journey of realisation and growth through trials.

Peace out,

ThatTypeOfGuy.


End file.
